


College is overrated

by Mufffy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accepting and Supporting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bad Flirting, Cheating, Coming Out, Crying, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is 18, Lance is 18, M/M, Pidge has long hair in the beginning, Pidge is 17, Questioning Sexuality, Shiro is 21, Teenage Drama, keith is 19, matt is 20, only for a few chapters, self dicovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: They said college life was going to be hard, but no one said anything about the drama that comes with it





	College is overrated

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of bad because uh, season 6 has my brain fried i just ,,, omg theres no spoilers but still just,, wow

Shiro opened the library door, almost immediately being greeted with a paper ball to his face. He jumped, fumbling to catch it before looking up at Pidge. He sighed and glared at her, quickly turning to smile “I’m sorry I’m late” He laughed, letting the door close as he walked to the desk she was sitting at.

“You should be sorry, you’re supposed to be here at five, not five fifteen” She whispered, laying her head and arms on the table “I waited twenty full minutes for you!” She broke character to pout, huffing softly.

“I said I was sorry, would you rather me say I’m sowwy?” He smirked, sitting across from her, letting his bag fall off his shoulders to his feet. He bent to pick his book out of his bag, not getting a response. He looked up to her as he pulled his textbook out, his eyes meeting her phone before he frowned “I was joking” He muttered, opening his book, flipping through the pages.

“I wasn’t” She whispered “Do it” She giggled.

Shiro groaned, staring at her blankly “I’m sowwy I was late” He muttered “Happy?”

“Vewy” She mocked, putting her phone away.

“I hate you” He muttered, taking a few papers out as well as his laptop, opening up his English essay.

“You know you don’t” She grinned, pulling out a stack of papers, writing something down

Shiro glanced up at her from his computer screen, smiling. They’d always meet up at five in the library at the campus to study together or for Shiro to get help. Pidge very rarely needed any kind of help. Unless it was something like a cooking class or art class. She wasn’t very good at the whole ‘feeling’ part of college. Being a seventeen year old, you’d think she would start having crushes and feelings for her classmates. But of course, she was more interested in a computer or phone than any person.

Shiro jumped when something hit him in the face, making him look up to see Pidge holding another balled up paper “What?” He mumbled, picking up the ball that landed on his keyboard before rolling it back to her. 

She put her arm down to grab it “You were staring off..” She smirked and shrugged “Thinking about a certain person?” She mused.

Shiro blushed softly, knowing she meant someone. He didn’t like anyone, but he did jokingly flirt with lance, even though he was dating his brother, Keith. He only did it to see Keith’s jealous face. Shiro shook his head and thought about anyone he liked. No one. He couldn’t think of anyone he liked, shrugging at her.

“There’s gotta be someone” She pouted.

“Speak for yourself” Shiro whispered, tapping his finger on the edge of his computer. She huffed and sat back in her seat “I’ll start thinking about dating when you start dating”

“You know I-”

“Would rather date a computer, I know” He mumbled, typing a short sentence to his essay before deleted half the paragraph.

“I was gonna say I’d rather just not date, but that’s true too” She smiled “You should still get a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, I’m not labeling you”

“Of course miss ace” He smiled. She was asexual but pretty open to dating.

“You know, I’m starting to think I don’t find anyone attractive..” She whispered, fiddling with her hands “Like.. I think I’m aro-ace, but I don’t know. It’s kind of up for question?” She sighed.

“It’s okay. I’ll support you” Shiro smiled, catching her teary-eyed gaze “Aw- hey don’t cry” He laughed softly.

She smiled and rubbed her eyes “I’m not!” She murmured, letting her cheek fall into her hand. Shiro smiled and gave her a small wink before ducking his head back into his screen. The next time he looked up Pidge was on her computer, typing furiously away as words formed on the paper in the gleam of her large glasses.

Shiro smiled at her before going back to typing his paper, pausing every two minutes to review the words he’d type before deleting a few, rephrasing, rereading and repeating the cycle. He might’ve typed a little over a hundred words before pushing the computer away from him to lay his head on the desk.

“Hard time making your paper flow?” Pidge mumbled next to him. Shiro nodded from his position in his head, sighing softly “May I?” She asked, putting her hands on the keys from what Shiro could see.

“Sure” He mumbled, turning back to pressing his nose in the table. He sat up once the typing stopped, pulling the computer a little closer to him. He read over the few paragraphs she’d written and blinked, smiling slowly “Thanks, Pidge” He grinned, continuing off of what she wrote.

Pidge glanced up at him from her seat across the table, looking back down “Sure thing..?” She mumbled, glancing behind Shiro at the librarian, smiling at him “You?” She mouthed. The librarian shrugged and looked away before sitting at his stool behind the counter. Pidge only grinned and glanced at Shiro before standing from her chair, walking around the table to the counter “Thanks” She grinned “He really needed the help” She smirked.

Matt smiled and looked away “It was easy stuff” He mumbled, pushing her hair out of her face. She only pulled back, her ponytail falling behind her shoulders “You know that” He smiled.

“I know, but not for him” She whispered, giggling.

“That’s rude” Matt smiled none the less before rubbing her head “As smart as your friend can be, you should still help him out” He grinned “Even if he’s older”

“Super old, he’s like a dad” She made a cute face “He gets all sad when I help him because he’s self-conscious of the three-year difference” She dropped the face, frowning a little.

“Oh, yeah makes sense” Matt mumbled, rubbing his chin.

“You look really stupid whenever you do that” She smirked.

“I hate you” He smiled anyway, dropping his hand “Go back to doing your work before mom and dad question your grades again” He whispered, waving her off. She only huffed and turned, her ponytail whipping around with her head as she went to sit down again. Matt smiled at her and went to the book check-in, picking up the few books in the return before checking them back in. He checked them over before walking around Pidge’s table, checking the book author again, sticking it where it belongs.

“Ew, a nerd, go away” Pidge whispered making Shiro look up.

“Ugh, You’re the nerd” Matt teased, hitting the top of her head with his book “Who watched a cartoon for almost four days straight just because she could?” He smirked.

Shiro blinked, staring at Matt’s soft features. The way his smile wavered slightly to a smirk, glaring at Pidge. Once he felt heat rising to his cheeks, he quickly looked away.

“Uh- Steven universe is a masterpiece and fuck you?”

“Language!” Shiro and Matt both said, looking up to meet each other’s eyes. They both laughed softly before Shiro turned back to typing and Matt searched for the next author.

Pidge looked back and forth between them before smirking “I ship it” She whispered.

Shiro looked up again at her, confused “Excuse me, what? You.. ship??”

“Oh nothing, just a silly phrase I use” She grinned at her lie before going back to typing. Shiro ignored the rest of the next hour, happy that his paper finally flowed perfectly as he drifted to the state of half-awareness and sleep deprivation. He wouldn’t have shot his head up if not for the smell of coffee, glancing down at the Starbucks cup next to him “Aw, that’s so cute” Pidge grinned, taking the other cup from Matt. Shiro looked up at Matt again, smiling softly.

“Bringing you and your friend coffee because he looked like he was halfway into the astral plane and you stayed up until three in the morning watching the office? Sure” Matt mumbled around his cup before looking at her computer “Is that a tumblr tab I see open?” He gasped “Katie!”

“Alright! I’m done here!” She laughed, slamming her computer closed, sliding it into the bag “Come on Matt, drive me home”

“Again?” Matt whispered, sighing softly. Shiro watched Pidge pack up and walk around the table.

“Yeah, again” She grinned, rubbing Shiro’s head “I’m heading home, see you here again tomorrow!” She called before running to the door.

“Uh- bye!” He called out, laughing softly before looking at Matt “Hey, thanks for the coffee”

“Thanks for reading the hunger games books instead of watching the movies” Matt smiled.

“..What?” Shiro whispered, half afraid and half 

“Library records” He smiled and waved to him “I’m gonna drive Katie home, see you later Shiro!” He called before walking out the door, walking with his sister down the hall. 

“Huh..” Shiro mumbled, scratching his head. Sucks he didn’t get the guy’s name. Maybe he was Pidge’s boyfriend. Probably, he’d never heard anyone call her Katie expect when she mentioned it to herself. He hummed, glancing at the coffee, at least taking the time to enjoy it. 

_________________

Another hour flew by and he was packed and ready to go to his door. As he walked, he spotted Pidge’s friend again and smiled “Hey!” He whispered, checking the time to realize it was pretty late.

Matt turned to smile at him and wave “Hey” He whispered, coming up to him “Sh” He teased, giggling softly. If Matt noticed Shiro’s blush it was because of the embarrassment, not the teasing “I took you for the mysterious quiet type, not the loud friendly one. That’s new” He smiled.

“I took you as more of the.. Anxious quiet type? No offense, just kind of a vibe”

Shiro noticed Matt’s awkward smile and the way his face heated up “W-well.. It’s not completely wrong” He mumbled, smiling shyly “I just like to be quiet, that’s why I use my study halls for library help” He shrugged “And I like books”

“Hm.. What kind of books?” Shiro smiled, knowing he was in for a ride when Matt’s face lit up.

“Oh well I really like science fiction books or like, weird books about fiction, and i kind of like mystery books because i try to solve it, which i think everyone does, but i usually figure it out and I’m surprised when it’s not who I thought it was, but uh- action books are nice too, like fighting scenes, but they’re hard to follow so i usually don’t read too many” Matt rambled, glancing away from Shiro’s face kind of like Pidge does “But I just like books in general, kind of like my song taste” He smiled softly “Uh, rambling over” He laughed softly “Sorry, I tend to talk people’s ears off a lot”

“I have a friend like that” Shiro smiled “So what are you doing at like.. Almost twelve?”

Matt stopped and smiled nervously “Uh.. well.. I usually don’t sleep so… I come here to read or study or, other things”

“Other things?” Shiro smiled, Matt, catching his attention.

Matt laughed softly and shrugged “Other things” He repeated, taking his keys from his pocket to unlock the library door “I sing sometimes” He mumbled “Just things an average twenty year old would do” He waved a small goodbye before taking the key out and going into the library.

“Like inviting a twenty-one year old to keep you company?” Shiro asked, holding the door briefly.

Matt paused and smiled at him “Nope” He laughed “Library staff only after hours” He whispered, “And I’m the quiet anxious type, remember?” He smiled and closed the door after.

Shiro smiled slightly before pausing “Was that flirting?” He mumbled, walking to the window to see Matt walking to the desk and going into the back of the library. He smiled a little, counting it as a victory before remembering he never got the boy’s name. 

Fuck.


End file.
